


Long Ago, Far Away, Here and Now

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings, First Meetings, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When their hands touch, a flash. She stops dead in her tracks. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A lifetime of memories.Padmé and Anakin meet again for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt "Star Wars, Anakin/Padme, reborn on Earth"

Pamela is sprinting across campus, late for class, when a voice calls from behind her. She ignores it.

Footsteps behind her; a hand lands on her arm. “Hey, you dropped this.”

She slows but doesn't stop and looks over to see a boy pacing her, holding out her phone.

“Thanks.” She takes it back. When their hands touch, a flash. She stops dead in her tracks. So does he.

She blinks, her mind on fire, staring. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A lifetime of memories. _Long ago, far away..._

“Anakin...” she breathes, everything frozen.

His eyes are wide as hers, torment on his face. “Padmé.”

She knows he's seeing everything she's seeing in her head, knowing everything she knows.

They've met before. Loved before. Lost...everything.

He reaches for her hand, and she's too stunned to do anything but let him. “This is real,” she breathes.

He swallows hard, squeezes her hand. “I don't know what to say.”

Her hand trembles in his, and she doesn't either. Suddenly, her entire world is changed. Suddenly, class is the least important thing in it.

“Let's...sit down together?” she finally manages.

He nods, still not letting go of her hand.


End file.
